1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle, a sensor, use of a sensor, a method for determining at least one bicycle use parameter, and to a method for controlling a bicycle part.
2. Description of the Background Art
A bicycle provided with a sensor is known per se. With a known bicycle, the sensor forms an integral part of the stationary rear axle of the bicycle, and can measure bending of the axle for determining a pedal force generated by a cyclist. In another known system, a hub of a rear wheel of the bicycle is provided with a coupling sensor.
A drawback of known system is the complexity thereof, and the necessity to disassemble the entire bicycle wheel, for instance to replace the entire axle if the sensor malfunctions.